A website may be represented on a screen by a small icon (e.g., favicon). For example, in a web browser, the small icon may appear in the address bar, bookmark and/or tab of the browser, in which the user may access the corresponding website by clicking on the small icon. The web browser may retrieve the small icon using a link to the small icon provided by the website, and/or other method.